


Call me Daddy (Shiro)

by Huffleslut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, Desperation, Enemas, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, Sounding, Spanking, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleslut/pseuds/Huffleslut
Summary: Due to the specific nature of his relationship with Shiro most would think that Keith sees him as a father figure. Keith doesn’t really see Shiro as a dad, he sees him as more of a daddy.-Just Shiro being a good Daddy to a naughty Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I’m going with this story I just want to write Shiro as a daddy. Feel free to give me suggestions. No smut in the first chapter but we’ll get there, don’t worry ;)

They were all sitting in one of the many rooms of the castle of lions. Shiro was telling Coran about how Pidge had saved the day with her quick thinking, as usual. “Well yeah that helped, but if it weren’t for you we’d still be in that sticky situation.” “Yeah Shiro, you saved us all today!” “Heh. Thanks Lance but I don’t think I deserve all the credit.” This time Hunk butted in, “Shiro come on, you definitely saved us today. You’re always saving us.” They did have a point, Shiro often came to the rescue when the rest of the team were too quick to rush in or were simply unlucky. “Well I guess you guys can all just call me daddy Shiro.” He said with a wink. Everyone except Keith laughed at that. His mouth was dry and his brain had stopped working completely. Only one thought circulated through his head, daddy Shiro. Keith had never really thought of the Black Paladin like that but at the word daddy it was now all he could think about. Sure Shiro was good looking and Keith knew he was gay but he’d just never even considered it. Until now. 

“Keith, buddy, you ok?” Keith looked up from the green food goo on his plate. It was untouched and had been for the entirety of the meal. “Yeah, sorry I’m just a bit tired. I think I’m gonna turn in. Thanks for the food hunk.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he left for the safety of his room. He had tuned out daydreaming about Shiro again. Daddy Shiro to be specific. 

Once Keith got to his room he found he couldn’t sleep. ‘This is ridiculous’ he told himself ‘You’ve known Shiro for years and you’ve never had any thoughts about him but he refers to himself as daddy once and you’re hooked.’ Despite his little pep talk Keith couldn’t stop dreaming about what it would be like to be able to call Shiro daddy, to wake up in his arms and kiss his soft lips. He also couldn’t stop thinking about Shiro pinning him down and using him as he wanted. Maybe spanking him if he misbehaved, which he obviously would, he’d always been a discipline case. After Keith had been lying in bed awake for hours, tormenting himself with thoughts of Shiro he decided to do something productive with his time. Quickly changed into some shorts and grabbed his towel before heading to the track.

Once there he immediately began racing around the track, he didn’t warm up or ease himself into it. He hoped that the physical exertion would distract him and it worked at first. A few laps into his run Shiro walked onto the track, Keith slowed down and stopped to find out why the older man was there. “I couldn’t sleep and usually a good workout helps calm my mind, why are you here?” Keith decided against his answer of ‘because I couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me into my mattress’ and settled instead for a “yeah about the same” Shiro nodded. “Mind if I join you?” What was he going to say, no? “Yeah sure, the company could be nice.” 

About 15 minutes and countless laps later both men were exhausted beyond belief. “I’m gonna hit the showers and then head to bed. You coming Keith?” Showering with Shiro sounded like the best and worst thing ever but Keith followed regardless. 

The next morning Keith had felt even worse than the night before. He’d had a vivid dream where Daddy Shiro was spanking him for being a naughty boy and he’d woken up uncomfortably aroused. To top it all of the paladins had gotten themselves into yet another sticky situation fighting the Galra. Lance Pidge and Hunk were knocked out and their Lions were drifting aimlessly. “Ok Keith, it’s up to us to save them and to do it we need to be perfectly synchronized, even a split seconds difference could be disastrous.” Keith didn’t really think it was possible to pull off a move like that especially if he and Shiro needed to be perfectly in sync. “To make sure we don’t mess up we need to connect with our lions and with each other. Just focus on becoming one.” Despite his misgivings, Keith trusted Shiro implicitly so naturally he was quick to obey the instructions. He focused on becoming one with Shiro and his lion. Slowly his vision became blurry and then suddenly he was Shiro except he wasn’t really, he was still Keith but he could see and feel what Shiro was seeing and feeling. He could see the laughing faces of his fellow paladins when Coran had slipped in food goo a few days ago only it wasn’t from his point of view. He was seeing Shiro’s memory. Then suddenly he was seeing himself on the track last night, another of Shiro’s memories. This one quickly faded into his own memory of the same event. The next memory to pop up was his dream from the night before. He was lying across Shiro’s lap as Shiro sparked him again and again for being a “naughty boy” he kept repeating “sorry daddy” and just as quickly as it had appeared the memory faded. Keith somehow knew that Shiro had seen everything too and he was humiliated. “Listen Shiro, I can explain...” “Keith none of that matters right now, we have to save our friends.” Keith nodded and they both commanded their lions forward in perfect sync.

As soon as he got back to the castle of lions Keith had run to his room, terrified of what Shiro would think of him. That dream wasn’t something Shiro would be able to forget about and he would forever judge Keith for it, even if he didn’t say so. Keith sat on his bed gasping for air. He had no clue what to do next but he was sure that it wouldn’t be pleasant when he finally had to leave his room and face Shiro. At least he was safe for now. At least that’s what he thought. “Hey Keith, can I come in?” “Go away Shiro, please” Keith responded in a small voice. “Come on Keith, talk to me.” When Keith didn’t respond Shiro just let himself in. “If you want to be left alone, you should at least lock your door.” Shiro said in a soft voice as he shut the door behind himself. Keith didn’t look up when Shiro sat down on the bed or when he put his arm on Keith’s shoulder. “I don’t know what you want to talk about, the cat’s already out of the bag, I’m a freak who wants to be spanked and who like calling people daddy.” His voice was muffled by his hands. “Come on Keith, none of that makes you a freak.” Shiro’s voice was calm as usual and it did make Keith feel a tiny bit better. “Of course it makes me a freak!” “Well if that makes you a freak then I’m a freak too.” Keith let out an annoyed laugh. “How could that make you a freak Shiro? Do you like being spnked and calling people daddy?” “Well, no..” before Shiro could continue his sentence Keith cut him off harshly “Exactly. So you aren’t a freak” Shiro pretended he hadn’t been interrupted and continued. “.. But I do like being called daddy and I do like spanking other people.” Keith froze. “Oh.” He looked up into Shiro’s eyes and was certain that his cheeks were as red as his lion. “That dream you had, is that something you think about often?” Shiro’s voice was cautious as though he was talking to a wild animal that might run at any moment. “Well not really but then the other day you called yourself daddy Shiro and ever since then I couldn’t stop imagining..” he didn’t need to continue. Shiro understood what he was saying. “Would you maybe like to try that out in real life?” Keith’s heart stopped. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “Yes, I would love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter. Lemme know if you can think of any tags I may have missed.

Keith stared at the ceiling of his room, his head resting in Shiro’s lap. Still panting from all the kissing the two had been doing. “So.. I can call you daddy?” He was still completely in shock but Shiro’s fingers in his hair were helping him remain calm. Shiro had insisted that they talk about the ‘situation’ before they went any further. He was never one to rush into things, unlike Keith who had the patience of an excited puppy. “Sure thing, baby.” Keith had to remind himself how to breathe. His deepest desire was being realized. “So, we already know you’re into spankings, is there anything else you’re interested in? Or at least anything you feel comfortable sharing? I want to make sure my baby boy gets properly taken care of.” He finished with a wink. Sheesh, it sure felt like Shiro was trying his best to make it impossible for Keith to think straight. “Well I’ve always wanted to try bondage and basically anything where you control me.” He blushed a little. “A few others that I’ll share later. I’m really open to trying new stuff though.” Shiro hummed a little thoughtfully. “Is there anything that makes you uncomfortable? Anything you really don’t want to do?” Keith shook his head. “You’d better not be lying. I’ll know if you’re being naughty...” Shiro let the threat hang in the air. Keith found his pants were beginning to feel a little tight. “I promise daddy, I’m a good boy.” He found his voice rising a little. “I know you’re a good boy baby, that’s why I’m gonna be good to you.” His hands stroking their way down Keith’s chest and stopping just short of his tenting pants. “So” Shiro began, grabbing Keith’s wrists in his prosthetic arm “you like being controlled?” His free hand was slowly reaching under Keith’s pants and he curled his fist around his baby’s aching erection. “Y-yes daddy. I just want you to use me however you like.” Shiro’s hand started slowly working Keith’s dick up and down. “However I like, baby?” “Yes daddy, I just want to make you feel good.” Shiro couldn’t believe what a good boy he had. He leaned down and kissed Keith’s lips gingerly before getting up.

Shiro took him to the bathroom explaining that they needed to clean his bum out before anything could go inside of it. Keith already knew this but he liked it when his daddy explained stuff to him as if he really was a little boy. They headed to Shiros bathroom because he had the appropriate tools. “This might be a little unpleasant but I need you to bear with me. Can you do that baby?” Keith nodded. He would do anything to please his daddy. Shiro positioned him on his hands and knees and with the help of a little lube he pushed the tapered end of the tube into the smaller boy’s hole. Then he picked up the funnel end and turned on the tap. He ran the water over his fingers for a few moments to make sure it wasn’t too cold or to hot. Once he was satisfied with the temperature he put the funnel under the water. For a few seconds Keith didn’t feel anything and then all of a sudden his guts started filling up with water. It wasn’t coming fast but he squirmed in discomfort nonetheless. Shiro knew he should turn the water off soon but he left it running for a little extra time, Keith’s squirming was simply too delicious. It’s not that he wanted to punish the younger man, there was just something about causing him discomfort that made Shiro’s dick twitch. He was a bit of a sadist after all. Once Shiro turned the water off he removed the tube and helped Keith to the toilet. Keith’s face was red and it took Shiro a moment to notice that his dick was completely hard and already leaking precome. “Do you like that baby boy?” Keith looked down, embarrassed. “It hurts daddy, I feel too full.” “Now now Keith, that’s not what I asked, is it?” Keith hesitated a moment but eventually he gave in “Yes I like it. I mean, I don’t like it because it hurts but it makes me so horny. I’m not really sure.” Shiro chuckled. “It seems to me that you’re a bit of a masochist. That’s definitely something we’ll have to look into.” Keith blushed even more at this but nodded his head. “Ok baby, I think you’re all clean, you can let it out now.”

After their little moment in the bathroom Shiro brought Keith into his room and before he knew what was happening Shiro had his pants and underwear down and the smaller man was lying on his stomach. Shiro poured some lube on Keith puckered hole and began pushing his first finger. “Relax baby, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Keith let out a breath and focused on relaxing his muscles. Shiros first finger went in with no trouble at all and he began pushing in the second one. It was a bit of a stretch but he got it in quickly. He began scissoring his fingers and stretching out Keiths ass even more. Keith was making very quiet moaning noises. “It’s ok baby, you can be as loud as you want. You sound so sexy.” At Shiros words Keith moaned out loud. Soon enough his hole was loose enough that Shiro could add a third finger. He kept pumping them in and out and then he removed them completely. Keith whined at the sudden emptiness. Before he could get too upset however, he felt Shiro slide something cool and hard into him. It hit what he assumed was his pro state and he could have sworn in that moment that he saw stars. “Daddy? What’s that?” Whatever it was wasn’t the warm cock that Keith had been expecting but boy did it ever feel nice. “It’s a butt plug baby. I’m too big to fuck you right away so we’re going to use different sizes of these plugs to slowly get you ready.” Too big.. Keiths mouth watered at the thought. He wanted it inside of him right away and even though he knew Shiro was probably right, he resisted. “But daddy, I want to cum on your big cock!” He was using his best little boy voice to try and sway Shiro. “You will baby, but not today.” That wasn’t good enough for Keith. “If I don’t have your dick in me then I don’t want to cum at all.” He made a pouty face and crossed his arms. Suddenly Shiro had an idea. He reached over and took Keith’s dick in his hand and started pumping it up and down. It’s was alrady rock hard and leaking and his hand just made Keith all the more agitated. “You don’t want to cum unless it’s on my cock? Is that what I’m hearing baby?” His words were laced with warning but Keith was too far gone to notice. His mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes were squeezed shut. “Mm- yes daddy.” Keith didn’t even notice when Shiro reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small silver cage. He only noticed when Shiro put it over his cock and snapped the lock into place. “Daddy? What are you doing?” Keith’s voice was a little on the worried side but he also sounded excited. “I’m making sure you can’t cum unless it’s on my cock. That is what you asked for, isn’t it?” Keith’s cock twitched in its confines at the thought. “Plus, I think this, coupled with the butt plug will help remind you who’s boy you are.” Keith was completely awe-stricken. Shiro was officially in charge of when Keith could and couldn’t come and he couldn’t have possibly been more aroused. “Th-this was one of the things that I was too embarrassed to tell you about earlier. I thought you would find it weird that I want someone else to control my cock.” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Oh come on, when are you going to realize that I’m into just as much weird stuff as you. Now, we’ve got you all taken care of so how about you help me out? Can you do that baby?” Keith nodded eagerly. “Get on your knees baby.” Shiro positioned himself so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. He undid his pants and his erection sprang out. Keith’s jaw dropped. Shiro had been right, he was way to big to fuck Keith right away. It would probably be a few good days of moving up plug sizes before Keith was ready to take the older man’s monster cock. It also dawned on Keith that this meant it would also be quite a few days before he was allowed to orgasm. This thought made his dick strain in its cage. 

Keith leaned forward and stuck his tongue out experimentally. He licked Shiro’s dick a few times before he experimented trying to put some of it in his mouth. Once he got his lips around the head he began swirling his tongue around it and sucking ever so slightly. “That’s it baby, you’re doing so good. Use your hands too... yeah” Keith was beaming under the praise and as a result he kept trying harder to please. Shiro reached out and placed his hand on top of Keith’s head and pushed down before letting up. He repeated this a few times before Keith got the message and started bobbing his head of his own accord. Shiro was thrusting his hips lightly at this point and groaning. “Yeah baby keep it up, make your daddy feel good. I’m gonna cum if you keep going like this. Fuck your mouth feels so good.” Suddenly Shiro’s hips gave a decisive thrust and before Keith knew it hot cum was shooting into his mouth. He tried to swallow it all in the hopes of pleasing his daddy even more but there was just so much. It was dripping down his chin and all he could imagine was how much better it would be if Shiro had just come in his ass. Without a task at hand Keith’s attention was quickly brought back to his desperate cock, hanging uselessly between his legs, staining against the cage. “You were so good baby, I’m so proud of you.”  
Shiro said, wiping some come of Keith’s lips. “Let’s get you washed up and then we can head to bed.” Bed sounded nice. Keith was so tired from sucking Shiro’s dick and besides, sleeping would take his mind off his desperate arousal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short one today. Mostly smut but I’m incapable of writing anything withought at least a little fluff. Oops :)

“What was that at dinner today Keith?” Keith knew he was in trouble because his daddy was using his name and not just referring to him as baby. “What do you mean daddy?” He did his best to seem innocent and sweet, hoping to avoid punishment. Or at least make sure the “punishment” was something he would enjoy. “You know what I’m talking about baby, don’t pretend. You refused to eat your peas.” Keith huffed a sigh “but I HATE peas daddy! You can’t expect me to eat something I hate.” Shiro couldn’t help but smile at his baby being so cute. “Actually I do expect you to eat things you hate, when they’re good for you like peas are. I’ll give you one chance to apologize and promise to eat your peas next time or I’m going to have to punish you.” It would have been so easy for Keith to apologize and make the promise but then, where would have been the fun in that? Instead Keith crossed his arms and turned himself away from Shiro. 

Keith almost regretted his decision. Almost. Sure his ass hurt from all the spankings but he loved the feeling of his daddy’s hand on him, showing him who’s in charge. “Your ass looks so nice this shade of red baby. Red really is your colour.” Shiro spanked him once again and Keith yelped. His ass hurt so much. Shiro rubbed his hand on Keith’s cheeks for a minute before spanking him again twice in quick succession. Despise his discomfort and the tears rolling down his cheeks Keith’s cock was straining against the cage it had been in for the last three days. “Okay baby I think you’ve been punished enough.” Shiro’s hand slowly made its way between Keith’s reddened cheeks and landed on the plug in his ass. It was 2 sizes bigger that the one Shiro had originally placed inside him but it was still 1 size below the one he needed to get to before Shiro would fuck him. Shiro took the end in his hand and slowly began working it in and out. Every time it hit Keith’s prostate he would whine loudly. “Please daddy, please. Just fuck me. I can take it. I just want your dick inside of me, please.” “Soon enough baby, you need to be patient.” Tears were still rolling down Keith’s face and he was torn between the pain and the arousal. All he knew was that he needed Shiro. Slowly he raised himself up onto his knees so he could see Shiro’s face. He spent a few moments gazing into the older man’s eyes. “I know it’s difficult baby but I don’t want to hurt you, unless it’s a well deserved spanking.” The last part made Keith giggle a little, a very high pitched giggle that made Shiro’s heart melt a little. Before Keith knew what was happening the older man was leaning in for a gentle kiss. Keith wasn’t quite satisfied with the slow sweet kissing, aroused as he was. His kisses were more desperate and hungry. It wasn’t long before Keith had forgotten about the pain from his spanking, his cock on the other hand was more of a distraction than ever. He could see that Shiro was having a similar reaction to the makeout session. Shiro reached around Keith and began playing with the butt plug again. He loved nothing more than watching his little boy fall apart in his arms. Keith buried his head in the larger man’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut. He loved knowing that no matter how aroused his daddy made him, he wouldn’t be allowed to orgasm. Well, he loved and hated it. Suddenly Shiro removed the plug entirely. “I think you’re ready for the biggest one baby.” Keith was so excited, one step closer to his daddy’s cock in his ass. Shiro picked up the new plug and slowly started pushing it into Keith’s ass. It was a bit of a stretch but it felt great once it was in. The only problem was that with the added length of this plug it was constantly pressing on Keith’s prostrate taking his desperation to new levels. His hips bucked into Shiro, desperate for some sort of friction. Even though he new he couldn’t come, he tried his best. “Daddy I need to come. I’m desperate. I can’t wait any longer.” Shiro took this opportunity to play with the plug in Keith’s ass and he let out a loud keening noise and went slack in the larger man’s arms. He could feel his orgasm lying just out of reach but the steel cage around his cock prevented him from tipping over the edge. It was maddening. Shiro used his other hand to begin giving Keith’s nipples some attention. At first he was gentle but when that failed to solicit a reaction he began twisting and pinching with force. Soon loud whining filled the room. Keith’s hips couldn’t stop moving and his mouth hung open. He’d never known desperation like this. Reaching his peak was the only thing he could think about. “D-daddy.. nghhh” words were beyond him. Suddenly everything stopped. Shiro was no longer abusing his nipples or playing with the large plug. He gently lay the smaller man down on his bed and freed his cock from his pants. He took it in his hand and began to harshly jerk it off. Keith’s desperate suffering had turned him on so much it only took him a few strokes before he came all over Keith’s face. Once he came down from his high he lay down beside his lover and gently stroked his hair.

It took Keith the better part of and hour to calm down and convince his body that it had no chance of achieving what it most desired and eventually the two men dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok I just really love torturing Keith I’m sorry. Also I probably won’t be posting a chapter tomorrow because I’m busy with work and school all day.

Keith knew something was up during dinner when Shiro wouldn’t stop looking at him but wouldn’t make eye contact. Keith knew something was up during the mission later that night when Shiro was almost completely silent. He of course pretended he didn’t know anything was up because Shiro was clearly trying SO hard be inconspicuous even though he was failing terrifically. 

“Ok, I think we can all agree Lance is cheating and head to bed.” The rest of the paladins nodded, they were all tired and sick of the game. “Oh come on guys, how can you cheat at UNO??” Hunk sighed. “We don’t know HOW you’re doing it Lance but there’s no other possible explanation for winning 7 games in a row.” This got Pidges attention, “Well technically speaking previous events have no effect whatsoever on future events so it’s perfectly possible to win 7 games in a row without cheating..” “Hah! Thank you Pidge.” “..But, I have to agree with Hunk. You must be cheating.” Keith took this as his opportunity to slip out before this quarrel passed the point of no return. He exited the room quietly with Shiro right behind him. 

The two men weren’t even halfway down the hall to Shiro’s room when the larger man pinned Keith against the wall and began attacking his mouth with his. There was a certain intensity to the kiss that Keith couldn’t really explain. What he could explain however was the fact that his legs were suddenly Jell-O. “Mmf- Daddy” Keith moaned. He knew how the older man reacted to being called that. Before he knew what was happening Shiro had his knee positioned between Keith’s legs and his arms pinned above his head. He didn’t stop kissing him except once to tell him what a good boy he was being. Keith’s hips were bucking like mad and he was doing his best to hump Shiro’s leg for some friction for his cock. It was doing it’s best to get hard despite the cage. Shiro’s dick on the other hand was facing no such difficulties and Keith could feel it through both of their pants. 

It had taken them a very long time to reach Shiro’s room but they had finally made it and they were lying on the bed kissing even more. Suddenly Shiro broke the kiss. “I think you’re ready to take my cock baby boy, do you want me to fuck you?” How could he even ask that question? Of course Keith wanted to be fucked by him, he’d been begging for nothing else for the past four days. “Yes daddy, please.” “Alright then, strip.” Keith wasted no time removing all of his clothes and was very soon naked. The only things left adorning his body were the cock cage and his butt plug. “Come here baby, hands and knees.” Shiro patted the bed beside him. Once Keith was in position he slowly removed the plug. “Ok baby turn around and face me, I want you to get my cock nice and wet for you and then I’ll fuck you.” Keith turned around to see Shiro opening up his pants, his large dick springing free. Keith still couldn’t get over how big it was. Although he wanted nothing more than to be fucked by his daddy, he was apprehensive as to how the large member was going to fit inside him. 

Keith had sucked the other mans dick a number of times before but this time wasn’t like the others. The other times Shiro’s pleasure had been his only concern. Now however Keith was only focused on getting Shiro’s dick as wet as possible as fast as possible so he would fuck him. “Okay baby, that’s good enough. Now I want you to lie on your back and pull your legs up. Can you do that?” Keith wasn’t a huge fan of the position, he felt so exposed. His gaping hole was exposed to the cold air and his caged cock had no cover either. “Beautiful..” breathed Shiro. Ok, maybe this position wasn’t so bad after all. 

Shiro stepped towards Keith and lined his cock up with the younger man’s ass. “Just remember to breathe baby.” He said as he started to push in. Although his ass felt extremely stretched and it hurt a little, it was nowhere near as bad as he had worried. Keith was suddenly very glad Shiro had made him be patient with the plugs. Once Shiro’s dick was about and inch and a half in he stopped. “You okay baby? Want me to keep going?” “Feels s-so good Daddy. You make me feel so full. Please, keep going. I want your cock all the way inside me. Please daddy.” Shiro continued pushing and then suddenly Keith gasped beneath him. His eyes went wide. Shiro’s cock was scraping along his prostrate. Unlike the plug that had just teased at the bundle of nerves, Shiro’s massive cock was pressed up against it and unrelenting. Shiro pulled his cock out a little ways before pushing it back in. He was almost all the way in. Almost, almost, in! “You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you.” Keith didn’t even acknowledge the praise, he was too busy panting and being lost in his own pleasure. Once Shiro started thrusting in and out Keith found his voice. “Daddy. O-oh daddy! Will you take my cage off now? Your cock feels so good inside me and I need to come.” Shiro had noticed the precome dribbling down the cage. He knew Keith had been waiting for the past four days and yet, Keith’s cock looked so nice in it’s cage. “I said you would come on my cock and that’s true but I never said I’d let you come the first time I fucked you. I think you can last longer than four days without an orgasm.” Keith’s eyes shot open. “No daddy please. I can’t wait any longer, I need to come soooo bad. Please please please.” Instead of answering Shiro chose to thrust his cock forcefully into the younger man’s prostate, effectively silencing him. “As your daddy I think I should decide when you do and don’t come. Don’t you agree?” Keith’s eyes took a moment to focus and then it took him a little longer still to form a coherent sentence. “Yes daddy, you have complete control over me.” Perfect. That was exactly what the older man liked to hear. “Well as your daddy I think you don’t need to come yet.” Keith hated how much he loved this. Hated how even though he wanted to come, he was excited to be denied the chance yet again. Most of all, he hated that Shiro knew it had this effect on him. “For now we’ll just focus on how good you’re being for me. Despite having a plug in your ass for the last four days you’re still incredibly tight around me.” Shiro had worked his way up to a fast pace and now the room was filled with the sound of his balls slapping Keith’s ass. He reached down and took Keith’s nipples in his hands, loving how much Keith reacted. He would never get tired of tormenting Keith and he knew the younger man loved it just as much. “Your nipples are so sensitive baby, do you like it when I touch them?” “Yes daddy, I love when you pinch my nipples. You make me hurt so good. Fuck, daddy. Harder.. harder please!” Keith’s words had an almost magical effect on Shiro. His thrusts were becoming much faster. “Please daddy, come in my ass. I want you to fill me up just like when you come down my throat.” It didn’t take much and Shiro was coming with a groan. Large quantities of hot sperm shooting into Keith’s ass. Before he pulled out, Shiro picked up the large butt plug so he could quickly put it in and lose as little as possible. “There. Now you’ll be able to feel my seed in you all the time. When you’re eating with our friends, you’ll remember how it felt to have your daddy’s cock inside of you, filling you up. They won’t know but you’ll know that your little ass is filled with my come.” Keith whined at the thought.

“Daddy will you please take my cage off so I can come?” Keith was down right squirming now. He’d never been this aroused without relief and it was starting to become somewhat painful. Unfortunately the pain only made him more turned on which made him all the more desperate. It was a vicious cycle. “Not today baby.” Shiro resumed playing with Keith’s nipples just enjoying his little ones suffering. “Oh and there’s something I didn’t mention about this particular butt plug before.” Shiro announced, producing a remote from his pocket. “It’s also a vibrator so we can have even more fun with it.” Keith didn’t like where this was going. The remote had 7 settings on it and a little dial to control it. Shiro turned it to setting 5 and Keith froze. It was just shy of his prostrate and was sending waves of pleasure through his body. All he could do was roll over onto his stomach and thrust his hips agains the mattress. Shiro leaned down and kissed the back of his head before whispering in his ear. “I’m gonna hop in the shower, I’ll be back in a little while...” before Keith had the chance to beg for him to take his cage off or turn off the vibrator the larger man was gone. Leaving Keith to his torment.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith had long since stopped having coherent thoughts. The only thing he could focus on was how desperate he was to cum. He lay face down on the bed, desperately humping the mattress beneath him. There was a small wet spot where his cock had dribbled precome. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been like this but he knew that Shiro’s shower was taking longer than reasonable. Suddenly he felt the vibrator increase in intensity. He would have screamed if he’d had the energy. Instead he just whined.

“Aww is my baby struggling? Do you want to cum?” Keith opened his eyes to see Shiro standing in the doorway to the bathroom wearing nothing but his PJs. “Oh yes please daddy! Please let me cum. I can’t wait any longer.. I-I need to.” Shiro was impressed he could still form sentences after hours of intense teasing. “Hmm. I’ll keep that in mind.. tomorrow. It’s too late for anything like that now baby, we should go to sleep.” Keith could have cried then and there. He had been on the very edge of coming for so long and he honestly thought he might die if he didn’t get some sort of relief. “No, please just let me cum. Please, daddy.” His pleas fell on deaf ears. Shiro was kind enough however to turn off the vibrating butt plug before turning out the light and getting into bed with Keith. He kissed the younger man’s forehead before pulling him close and quickly drifting off to sleep. 

Sleep had not come quickly for Keith. It had taken over an hour for him to calm down enough to sleep. Even once he was asleep he woke up to find himself humping Shiro’s leg, which had somehow found itself between Keith’s thighs. Because of this Keith was exhausted the next morning when Shiro woke up and started tying him spread eagle to the bed. He only woke up once Shiro turned his vibrating butt plug up to the 3rd setting. “What’s going on?” Keith was suddenly quite awake. “Well, we have the whole day to do whatever we want so I thought I’d have some fun with my precious boy. I know you love being denied and I love denying you. I think it’ll be fun to focus a little more on you for once.” Keith couldn’t deny that he liked the way that sounded but he was also apprehensive. “Ok daddy.”

Shiro walked back to the bed where his boy was tied up with a sleek box in his hand. “Have you ever heard of sounding baby boy?” Keith nodded. “I’m going to sound your cock today baby. Are you ok with that?” Another nod. “Good boy. We’ll start small and see what you can take.” Keith was terrified and excited all at once. Sounding was something he’d been interested in for a long time but he wasn’t sure he’d like it. Shiro opened the box and pulled out a thin rod. “They’re bent so they can go into your cock without needing to have the cage off. We wouldn’t want you to cum by accident now would we?” Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro’s patronizing voice. Shiro then walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. Once he was seated on the bed beside Keith he popped it open and poured a small amount onto the rod and made sure it was entirely covered. Once he felt it was slicked up enough he brought it over to Keith’s caged dick. He slowly began to ease it into the small hole and Keith moaned loudly. His moans got louder and louder the farther the sound went into his penis. The feeling of having his cock invaded so intimately was incredibly arousing and painful. The pain unfortunately was also extremely arousing and all in all Keith felt like he was losing his mind. The stretching feeling was incredible and like nothing he had experienced before. Once the sound was all the way in Shiro pulled it back out before easing it back in. He continued like this, slowly fucking Keith’s cock, completely ignoring the desperate moans of his boy. He continued like this for over half an hour. Relishing in the painful desperation Keith was experiencing. Eventually he stopped. “I have a fantastic idea baby, gimme a second.” 

Leaving the sound in Keith’s dick, only the larger ball at the end of it visible he stood up and headed to his bedside table. Returning Keith could see a large vibrator in his hand. He pulled the remote for the plug out of his pocket and turned it all the way up. Keith’s mouth fell open and he nearly screamed. When Shiro then turned on the other vibrator and pressed it against the sound embedded in his cock he really did. He let out an ear piercing shriek before he began begging like never before. “Please please please.. please, please please. Daddy please just let me cum. I’ll do anything please.” He was so far gone and so desperate that he really meant it. A wicked idea crossed Shiro’s mind. “If I let you cum now, will you wait longer next time? For me?” Keith nodded vigorously. “Oh yes daddy! I-I’ll wait as long as you want just please let me cum.” “Ok baby. I’ll let you cum but you have to promise to wait a month before you cum next. It’s a long time I know but I think you can do it.” Keith was nodding before Shiro had even finished his sentence. “Ok baby. I’ll let you cum soon.” He wasn’t ready to end the torture quite yet. He took Keith’s balls in his other hand and began fondling them. They were incredibly full and the skin was pulled taut. Shiro squeezed them harder than was pleasant for Keith and earned a loud whine in return. He then began flicking them. Not too hard but hard enough to hurt. Keith was near tears mostly from the intense desperation and denial but the minor ball torture wasn’t helping.

Once he decided Keith had suffered nearly enough Shiro turned off the vibrators before removing the sound and Keith’s cock cage. Without the cage Keith’s cock sprang to life and he began helplessly thrusting his hips into the air. Shiro took Keith’s cock in his hand a began stroking it. Seconds before Keith earned his long waited Orgasm Shiro took his hand away. Keith whined and desperately humped the air. “Did you really think I would make it that easy for you baby?” Shiro went on to edge him in this manner for a full fifteen minutes before He decided to end the torture once and for all. He wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock once more and began stroking. This time he didn’t pull away before Keith had a chance to cum but he did pull away at the first sign of it and effectively ruined Keith’s orgasm. Keith looked up at him wildly, unable to believe that after all that he didn’t even get to enjoy coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jfc I need help.. or maybe I just need a man like Shiro. Oh well, a boy can dream.  
> -  
> Sorry I took so long to update, I have no excuse. Love you all & hopefully I’ll be back with another chapter soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey baby, can I ask you something?” Keith looked up from his book to see his daddy looking more serious than usual. “What’s up?” He responded. “Well I’ve been thinking, maybe I could start having fun with you not just in the bedroom. I was wondering if you’d be comfortable with that.” Keith’s jaw may as well have dropped. He was terrified at the idea.. terrified and, aroused? It was hard to tell if the arousal was at the idea of simply due to the fact that it had been a week since he had come. He was almost always aroused on some level.  
“Wh-what do you mean daddy? Like exhibitionism? I’m not sure- “ “No baby not exhibitionism. Nobody else would have any idea. Like what we’re doing right now, you have a cock cage on and a butt plug in and that’s pretty kinky, but nobody knows so it’s ok to wear in public. Except that now instead of just having the butt plug in in public, I’d use the vibrations. I could edge you at the dinner table, or during a movie with our friends. Even when you’re in the shower. How does that sound?”   
Keith was absolutely certain this time that he was aroused at the idea. That sounded amazing to him. “I would actually really enjoy trying that, it sounds sexy.” Shiro could not believe how lucky he was, Keith really was the perfect sub for him. “Ok baby, how about we test it out today at lunch?” Keith nodded enthusiastically. Perhaps too enthusiastically judging by Shiro’s chuckle. “Ok baby, at lunch then.” Keith took this opportunity to snuggle up closer to his daddy and return to his book. It was only half hearted though as he was now quite aroused and finding it very difficult to concentrate.

Lunch took forever to arrive in Keith’s mind. He was exceedingly eager to try out this new game his daddy had planned for him. He was only content once we was sitting at the table with a bowl of hunk’s famous “chicken” noodle soup. They didn’t really have access to any chickens but Hunk sure made it taste good. The first 10 or so minutes passed uneventfully. Keith had begun to think that maybe Shiro had forgotten the remote or something. Suddenly he felt a light buzzing, the butt plug was definitely on a low setting but Keith was certain it wasn’t the lowest. Keith immediately began blushing and turned to Shiro who was to busy talking to Coran to even notice. Keith returned to his soup and it wasn’t long before he felt the vibrations increase in intensity. It was starting to feel really good. His face at this point was likely as red as a tomato. He shifted in his seat and immediately regretted it. Suddenly the plug was pressed right against his prostate and it felt so so good. He almost dropped his spoon but quickly regained his composure. Unfortunately his odd behaviour had not gone unnoticed. “Keith, buddy, you doing ok?” Lance was sitting beside him so it only made sense that he would have been the one to notice. “Yeah I’m fine, just swallowed a chunk that was a little too big for my throat. Ouch.” Lance winced sympathetically and returned to his soup. Shiro on the other hand was anything but sympathetic and turned the setting up once again. The plug was still pressing up against Keith’s prostate and he could feel his cock straining against the cage it was in. ‘This is only one week in, I still need to wait another 3 weeks before Shiro is going to let me come so calm down Keith’ his thoughts however didn’t calm him, they actually just got him more aroused. He was finding that he enjoyed having his orgasms denied more than he’d ever thought. The knowledge that it would be at least 3 weeks before he could come made him so horny. He could feel that he was near to an orgasm. The constant vibrating coupled with his complete desperation had brought him to the edge quickly. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. Shiro turned the setting up again and Keith could barely keep his eyes open. It felt so good and he was so desperate to come. He started rocking his hips gently back and forth trying to get more friction. He was right at the edge now. If the cage hadn’t been on his dick he would have come. Instead he was simply sitting on the edge. It felt amazing but the pleasure was overwhelming. He felt as though his survival depended on him coming here and now. He was entirely helpless, all he could do was sit there, desperate. After a few minutes of Keith sitting desperately on the edge of orgasm he felt the vibrator turn off and soon lunch was over.

As soon as the door closed behind them Keith started attacking Shiro’s face with his own. He was more turned on than he could remember being in a long time. Shiro pushed him down on the bed and then sat beside him. “Well baby, how did you like our little bit of lunch fun?” “It was amazing daddy. But it was also awful. I loved how exhilarating it was, being surrounded by our friends while you played with me. I also really liked feeling desperate and helpless in a different way but sitting there, being so close to coming was torture. In a kinda good way though. All in all I guess I really liked it.” Keith could see that Shiro liked what he was hearing as a predatory grin began forming on his face. “I see you’re really enjoying being denied baby. I’m glad because I find it really hot. I’m gonna train you to be able to go longer and longer without coming. A month is a little long to start off with so I think after this we’ll go maybe to letting you come once every two weeks. Or maybe every week. Is that ok?” Keith liked the idea of being denied almost all the time so he nodded enthusiastically. “Perfect baby, lets have some fun then, I have something special in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who’s enjoying it and says nice things, y’all’re the best!!
> 
> Also, I was planning on making this more ddlb and I kinda got carried away. It would still be the same story I’d just focus more or Keith acting like Shiro’s baby boy, if that’s something y’all’re interested in lemme know, thanks :)
> 
> Also also, should I write more fluff scenes or are y’all g with this senseless porn


End file.
